


I Just Know

by BeepBeepSam



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Date Night, Gay, M/M, Stozier, boys being in love, bunny rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepSam/pseuds/BeepBeepSam
Summary: It's Stan and Richie's date night. These boys are so in love.





	I Just Know

 Stan cannot believe the sight in front of him.

There’s steak sauce splattered all over the table and all over him, but he can’t even bring himself to care. Richie is looking at him sheepishly, waiting for Stan to yell at him for causing a mess and being childish, but all Stan can think of his how cute Richie looks tonight.

Tonight’s a special night and that may be why Stan isn’t bothered by the things that usually drive him crazy.

It’s date night.

Sometime during high school, Fridays became the only day they could see each other. With Stan playing baseball and Richie working at the Aladdin, their time together was limited. They had started a tradition of going out on Friday nights and the tradition has stuck.

Now, they’re in college and it’s been years since they graduated high school, but they still save their Fridays for date night. A lot of people would say that they have no need for a date night anymore, especially because they spend so much time together anyway. In fact, you’ll hardly see one of them without the other unless it’s during class or one is at work.

But date night has become a tradition neither one of them are willing to give up yet.

Usually they would go for something simple and cheap (they are college students after all) but tonight they chose to go out to a fancy restaurant.

Which was a bad idea on Stan’s part, he thinks, looking at the current situation playing out in front of him. Stan had taken all night convincing Richie to dress up in his finest white button down with some black jeans and after a lot of persuading, Richie obliged. Stan has worn a baby blue shirt that had small birds printed all over it and he is wearing black jeans as well. The shirt had been a Christmas gift from Bill.

He would later mourn the loss of one of his favorite shirts.

The restaurant was fairly new in town. The owners were young and the atmosphere they had created has appealed to a lot of the young adults near by. Richie and Stan are no exception.

Stan had been safe, he had ordered grilled chicken that came with a salad. Richie had gone for a steak.

Their night had been going pretty good. As they waited for their food, they talked about their classes and what’s going on at their work and other small things that weren’t very important. Sometimes they just liked to hear the sound of the other’s voice.

At one point, Stan had reached across the table and Richie held his hand without even pausing for a second during his story. They only separated when the waiter had approached with their food. The waiter didn’t seem at all affected by their hand holding and smiled at them as he put their plates down in front of them.

Since Richie had ordered the steak, the waiter of course asked him if he would like any steak sauce. Richie had replied with an affirmative. The waiter returned with the bottle of steak sauce and hurried away when he saw he was being flagged down by another one of his tables.

Stan started to eat his meal normally, not really paying attention to Richie at the moment. That changed when he heard the banging coming from the other side of the table.

When he looked up, he wasn’t even the least surprised when he saw Richie trying to get the sauce out of an obviously empty bottle. He was banging it on his plate, trying to get some to come out.

”Just ask for a new bottle,” Stan had hissed when he saw that other families and couples were now staring at them. “You’re causing a scene, Richie, stop.”

”No, there’s some in here, I can feel it. It just needs to be forced out.” Richie had grunted in response, now hitting the bottom with his palm.

“Richie, just give it here.” Stan said reaching across the table for the bottle, but Richie wasn’t having it.

“No, wait, I almost got it! Let go.” Richie replied, still holding on to the steak sauce that Stan was trying to take out of his grip.

Others watched on amusedly as the two proceeded to play what looked like a game of tug-a-war with the steak sauce.

The next thing Stan knows, is that the bottle suddenly erupts from all the pressure being put on it and he is dowsed with steak sauce. He looks up and it’s all over Richie and the table as well. Everyone seems to be in shock before Stan starts laughing. Other people follow his lead and Richie chuckles nervously, because this is not the reaction Stan would usually give to a situation like this.

Usually there is a lot more anger and yelling involved.

But Stan is in much too good of a mood to yell at Richie right now.

Ever since they were little, Richie has been what Stan would describe as “a mess.”

He didn’t understand proper hygiene until he was 16 years old, and even then the only time a brush would even touch his head was when he was with Stan.

He fooled around a lot in class and got into trouble a lot, which sometimes made Stan really angry because Richie was so smart. Probably one of the smartest people has ever met.

Richie liked to get on people’s nerves and he was definitely good at it. He liked to make people laugh and be the center of attention, and all the losers have been on the receiving end of one of Richie’s jokes.

Stan had been the complete opposite. He liked order.

He believed everything had a place where it belonged and if it wasn’t there, it was wrong.

He tried his hardest at school and never got into trouble. His teachers were always so confused as to why he was friends with Richie Tozier.

But where Richie got too excited, Stan was there to calm him down. If Stan was too quiet, Richie was there to get him to try something out of his comfort zone.

They were like two pieces to a puzzle and they knew from a very early point in life that they would only ever connect with each other.

That’s why Stan sometimes can’t find it in himself to get too mad at Richie’s shenanigans. He knows he’s uptight and sometimes it’s okay to laugh at himself. Richie reminds him of that whenever they’re together.

Stan would never admit it, but Richie makes him a better person.

Once the waiter has helped them clean off the table and themselves, Stan sighs and shakes his head at the brunette boy across from him. “I really can’t take you anywhere. I should have chained you up and left you in the house years ago.” Stan states.

”Ooh, that’s kinky. Is that what you imagine doing to me when you’re alone, Stanny?” Richie retorts, giving him an exaggerated wink.

Stan rolls his eyes. “Yea, that’s exactly it. Tied up and gagged is exactly how I prefer you.” Stan remarks dryly.

”Aw, c’mon, Staniel. You know you love showing off your hot boyfriend.” Richie dramatically flips his hair and suggestively raises his eyebrows at Stan before he finally picks up his fork to start eating.

Stan watches him from his seat. “Yea, the steak sauce in your hair is really doing it for me.” He states before returning to his own food.

He can hear Richie choke on his mashed potatoes and watches him from the corner of his eye reach up to where there’s a glob of sauce still on his head.

~~~

After they finished eating, and Stan went to the restroom with Richie to get the rest of the sauce off of them, they decide to take a walk through a park that isn’t very far from the restaurant and where they live.

The sun is starting to go down, causing the sky to have array of colors. Pink, orange, and yellow are all on display and Stan thinks it’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

Well. Second prettiest.

It’s summer, which means that it’s warm enough to go out in the evening without a jacket.

They hold hands as they take a small trail that’s been worn down by joggers and other park visitors. There’s not very many people there, so it’s pretty quiet and peaceful.

They don’t talk. They’ve been together long enough that they don’t feel the need to constantly have to fill the silence. Instead, they just walk and look at the scenery around them.

After a little bit of walking, they come across a snow cone stand.

To Richie’s surprise, it’s Stan that drags them to the line, stating he has a sudden sweet tooth. Stan orders a small cherry one and Richie just has to order rainbow. He gets very excited when he sees the different colors of ice and Stan can’t help but look on in amazement. Stan has always admired Richie’s ability to find joy in the smallest of things, like a rainbow snow cone.

They find a nearby park bench and sit down to enjoy their treats.

This time they do talk. They talk about what they want to do when they graduate and how they want to raise a family.

Stan used to be scared of these kind of talks because talking about the future meant that they expected to be together in the future. For the first bit of their relationship, Stan was terrified of that kind of commitment.

Now, he can’t imagine any kind of life without Richie.

After they have sat on the bench for awhile, Richie suddenly stops talking and freezes. ”Babe, don’t move.” He whispers.

Stan’s eyes widen at the demand and quickly whispers back, “What’s wrong?”

Then he see it.

It’s a small rabbit, poking it’s head out from a bush that is about 15 feet in front of them. There’s a half eaten apple thrown on the ground not far from the bush and it’s obviously what the rabbit’s after. They are both frozen in their seats, watching the small critter start to creep toward the apple. Neither one of them can take their eyes off of the cute creature as it starts eating away at the fruit. They don’t move until the apple is gone and rabbit starts to hop away.

Stan then turns to Richie. He can’t describe what’s he feeling or why he feels it just from watching a rabbit eat an apple, but he knows Richie feels it too from the look on his face.

They look at each other and Stan has never felt so in love as he does in that moment.

He’s in love with nature, he’s in love with life, and he is so in love with Richie Tozier.

~~~

They throw away the plastic cups that held their snow cones and continue their walk through the park.

It’s now completely dark and their path is illuminated by the stars and light posts that are set a few feet apart from each other.

They suddenly come up on a playground set that Stan knows would be crawling with kids if it were daytime. It reminds him of the playground he used to play at when he was little.

He smiles when he thinks of the time he and Richie met.

Stan had been a weird child. He hadnt made any friends and he would often say that he didn’t want any. The kids in his first grade class were too messy and a lot of them didn’t want to play his games. Which made Stan not want to be friends with them.

A lot of adults would say that he was bratty and didn’t know how to get along with other kids, even after his parents tried to explain his OCD and how he just needed things to be a certain way sometimes.

So like most afternoons, Stan played by himself at recess. This way, nobody could break his rules or get him dirty.

Richie was from the class down the hall.

He had seen Stan playing by himself and he so desperately wanted to play with him. Like Stanley, Richie didn’t have any friends either.

The kids from his class rejected him because of his weird looks and weird personality. That’s what he was to them: weird.

So one day, Richie had shyly approached Stan who was sitting on a swing.

”Can I play?” Richie had asked when Stan looked up at him.

“No. You won’t follow my rules and your hands are filthy. I don’t want to get dirty.” Stan had replied, frowning at the dirty boy.

”I can follow your rules! And I promise I won’t even touch you!” Richie had responded eagerly, still desperately wanting to play with Stan.

Stan had eyed him wearily before stating, “Fine. I want to be a prince and you can be my servant. You need to bow.” Stan ordered.

Richie bowed.

After that day, the boys were inseparable.

They were often seen playing some kind of make believe game where Stan was constantly telling Richie what to do and Richie just followed him around like a lost puppy.

As they got older, they had less playtime.

Instead, Stan and Richie would start to spend their time at the Quarry and then with the other losers.

“Stan! Come on, let’s go swing!” Richie suddenly shouted dragging his boyfriend to the old swing set.

Stan wrinkled his nose at the thought of sitting on the thing. ”Richie, do you know how many germs on that thing? How many kids have sat on it without it being cleaned? That’s so gross.” Stan responded even though he let himself be dragged closer to the swing set.

Richie pretended not to hear and said “It’ll be so much fun! Look, I’ll push you!” He said gesturing for Stan to take a seat on one of the swings.

Rolling his eyes, but giving into Richie’s request, he slowly sits down. It’s not long before he’s flying through the air and laughing his head off. He can hear Richie laughing too and he feels Richie’s hands on his back every so often.

When the swing finally slows down, they’re both still giggling and panting.

Stan turns in the swing to face Richie as their laughter dies off. Richie is smiling softly and he leans down to press a kiss on Stan’s lips.

“I love you my sweet Prince.”

~~~

It’s not very late when they get home.

They get inside and they both head to the bedroom to change.

Stan sighs when he sees that there’s no hope in saving his shirt and throws it in the bin. He feels Richie’s arms come around him and Richie places a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

”I’m sorry about your shirt, Baby.” He feels Richie mumble into his skin.

Stan turns around in his arms and cups his face. ”I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me.” He states cheekily.

Richie grins and kisses him once before moving away.

Once they’re dressed in more comfortable clothes, Stan goes to the kitchen to pour some wine while Richie goes to the living room to turn on a movie.

They meet at the couch and cuddle under the throw blanket.

Stan thinks back to his first date with Richie. They had both been so nervous about taking that step from best friends to boyfriends and it showed. They had gone to see a scary movie and Richie did the cliche yawning and stretch to put his arm around Stan.

Stan had rolled his eyes and blushed.

Afterwards, they had gone to the local diner and shared a milkshake. Again, Richie’s doing.

That night was the first time Stan had ever been kissed.

Now, just a few years later, he’s falling asleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

The movie plays in the background, but Stan couldn’t even tell you what Richie put in.

He feels Richie place a kiss to the side of his head and he hears Richie’s words right before he dozes off.

”I love you so much, Stanley Uris. Always have and always will. I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I don't know where this came from. I just wanted my boys to be happy and in love. My tumblr is beepbeepbirb<3 The title is from Jacob Lee's "I Just Know"!


End file.
